


Overlord of the Prairie

by Bacca



Series: Richard is a mythical creature||Ричард - мифическое существо [4]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Allegory, Art, Fanart, Gen, Mystical Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Richard as Big SnakeRichard is a mythical creatureDrawn in 2015
Series: Richard is a mythical creature||Ричард - мифическое существо [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779490
Kudos: 2





	Overlord of the Prairie

**Author's Note:**

> This is MY Prairie!

  
  


**Хозяин прерий**  
 _Примечание:_ Это МОИ прерии!  
Ричард Армитидж в образе Большого змея  
Серия артов «Ричард — мифическое существо»  
Нарисовано в 2015 году  


  



End file.
